


Charter Af Døden

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>( Carta de Morte )</p>
<p>Giglio Violetto não me pertence, é a perfeita criação da Hina.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Charter Af Døden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HinaVioletto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaVioletto/gifts).



> ( Carta de Morte )
> 
> Giglio Violetto não me pertence, é a perfeita criação da Hina.

Ele não se lembrava da última vez que bebera [se bebera] como estava bebendo  
Indo até o fundo de qualquer garrafa, para poder imaginar... Um beijo  
Ele não se lembrava da última vez que esteve se escondendo  
Da ultima vez que pensara “Eu não quero esconder, não é o que realmente desejo”

 

A caligrafia bela, que tinha aprendido com prática e horas de dedicação  
Não pensou que ia ser usado para aquelas palavras... Tão Fúnebres   
E todo o amor que não poderia mostrar, e toda a paixão  
Não pensou que pareceriam tão frias, em uma folha de papel

 

“ Eu gostaria de te dizer, que eu não te amo mais, que nunca te amei  
Que eu estou te deixando, que eu estive entediado, ou que sua beleza definhou para mim  
Ou que seu amor me deixou entorpecido; que o que eu queria de ti, vi que nunca terei  
Eu gostaria de contar várias mentiras gélidas, para que me odiasse por ser tão estúpido

 

Se pensa que estou sendo egoísta, aviso que sempre fui e nunca deixei de ser  
Ou hipócrita, ou ignorante, ou tolo... Ou apaixonado  
Mas nunca foi mentiroso, e é baseado nisso que estou a dizer  
Que eu te amei, que eu te amo, que sempre amarei

 

São palavras simples, que por mais que eu tenha repetido, dias e noites  
Eu gostaria que não perdessem a importância, não agora, nunca, jamais  
Este é meu último pedido egoísta, mais do que qualquer um que tenha feito antes  
Acredite em mim. Não queria fazer isso. Não estou te deixando.

 

E peço que me perdoes por tudo que fiz, pelo que falei que possa ter lhe magoado  
Coisas acontecem quando se ama demais, bem eu sei  
Por cada momento que passei contigo, estive encantado  
Por sua voz, por seus olhos, por suas palavras, por você...

 

E agradeço por ter me permitido viver intensamente  
Eu que a cada minuto que estive respirando estive morrendo  
Ao seu lado. Por isso estou longe agora, distante  
Chegou a minha hora. Eu não quero que veja em mim mais sangue

 

Estávamos esperando por isso não é? Quando decidirmos ignorar a morte  
Poderíamos ter sido apenas amigos sempre. Não, não adiantaria.   
Devia ter descoberto desde o início que seria assim, que não teríamos sorte  
Eu tentei esquecer dela, criando momentos, memórias... Do qual não poderei me lembrar

 

Mas não podemos ignorá-la para sempre, e ela está aqui, na minha frente  
Não sei se eu poderia considerar uma tortura ou algo doce  
Cada memória que ela me mostra agora, todos passando pela minha mente  
Eu não sei se eu poderia considerar algo doce... Ou uma tortura.

 

Até meu último suspiro, eu não vou me esquecer como nossos beijos foram cálidos  
Até que eu perca meus cinco sentidos, eu não vou esquecer do seu cheiro alucinante  
Até que minha visão fique escura, eu não me esquecerei de seus olhos dourados  
Até o silêncio deste coração, eu não me esquecerei de como fizemos amor ardentemente

 

Do primeiro dia dos namorados que nos foi permitido comemorar  
Ou de quando pela primeira vez vimos a neve juntos  
Foram coisas doces e simples que passamos à luz do luar  
Da sua mais forte prova de amor para mim até hoje

 

Estou morrendo cheio de lamentos, queria ter te amado mais  
Em nossas noites, ter te desejado além do limite mais além  
Gostaria hoje, de ter falado mais coisas. Talvez de ter falado menos, e ouvido mais  
Eu preferiria ter tido um pouco mais dos momentos simples, ter mostrado mais paisagens

 

Poderíamos ter dançado juntos mais uma vez. Uma última vez senão única  
Acho que cantar no banheiro seria interessante, com a água caindo em nossas cabeças  
Sorriríamos, brincando mais, você às vezes é sério, mas teríamos nos amado de forma eufórica  
E quando no jardim... Eu teria plantado mais narcisos em volta dos lírios

 

Mas imagino que mesmo fazendo tudo isso. O tempo é cruel  
Um dia ira olhar para minha foto e pensar – Como brilhavam os olhos dele?  
Quando tentar lembrar de meu beijo... Em sua boca haverá apenas o gosto de fel  
Tentará lembrar se minha pele era quente, se o meu sorriso era caloroso, e não lembrará

 

Nesse dia, não sentirei raiva ou tristeza. Eu espero que você esqueça o mais rápido possível   
Que as areias do tempo passem levando tudo como um rio, tudo que eu deixei para trás  
Assim você terá a chance de não viver mais com memórias de algo irreversível  
Mas não desejo nunca que se torne entorpecido, quero que continue a ser quem és

 

Estou sendo uma pessoa má aqui, estou falando tudo sem pensar no que deve estar sentindo  
Ou melhor, eu penso. Mas são minhas últimas palavras, pode ouvi-las com a minha voz?  
Se me visse agora não me reconheceria. Estou feio, e rouco, então tente me imaginar falando  
Com aquele mesmo rosto, que eu tinha na última vez que te abracei, com o sorriso brilhante

 

Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, eu espero que seja a pessoa mais feliz do mundo  
Lembre-se que as coisas sempre estiveram fadadas a este fim  
Deveríamos ter nos acostumado, sabendo do futuro que deveríamos não ter ignorado  
Talvez... Haa... Me desculpe por essas gotas de sague e lágrimas

 

Não quero pensar no que não fizemos. Não fizemos nada e fizemos tanto  
Ainda teremos a chance de nos ver de novo, eu sei, em outra vida  
Será que me salvará de novo? Não, quero uma situação com muito mais encanto  
Uma vida onde poderemos passar anos e anos juntos apenas felizes, mais felizes

 

Eu te agradeço por tudo  
Por ter me encontrado  
Por ter me aceitado  
Por ter me escolhido

 

Por ter me ensinado  
Por ter se apaixonado  
Por ter me amado  
Também espero ser perdoado

 

São essas minhas palavras simples, rimas simples, meu amor simples...  
Jag Elsker Dig.   
Ti Amo.   
Farvel... Addio... Giglio...”

 

E assim, a última mancha de tinta caiu pelo papel  
Qualquer erro de ortografia ficaria por assim mesmo, uma lembrança de sua humanidade  
Com seu último desejo tinha se concedido, ao sair daquele correio e fitar o céu  
Fitou o pássaro que voava. Permitiu-se sentir a dor daquilo que fora sua faca de dois gumes.

 

Foi quando sua visão ficou escura e ele se lembrou dos olhos dourados  
Foi quando parou de sentir calor ou frio, e se lembrou do cheiro alucinante  
Foi quando deu seu último suspiro e se lembrou dos beijos cálidos  
E assim que seu coração parou de bater... Nem isso matou seu amor ardente.

**Author's Note:**

> Seme lembra desse poema? Foi aquela que nos fez virarmos noivas~ X3 
> 
> Ti amo =*


End file.
